Bad Combination
by jhoom
Summary: What happens when you bring together GT Gohan, GT Vegeta, Chibi Goten, Goku after learning about the androids, Bulma right after breaking up with Yamcha, and Mirai Trunks to discuss Bulla and Goten's impending marriage?  REPOSTING OF AN OLD FIC.
1. Prologue

**Bad Combination: Prologue**

Vegeta was annoyed, though that was hardly surprising. His plans for masochistic training all day in the peace of the Gravity Chamber were interrupted by his daughter's incessant pleas to go shopping. While he had become quite adept at ignoring Trunks, Bulla's requests were always harder for him to ignore. Eventually, as always, he gave in and took his daughter to the mall. After buying her what must have been an entirely new wardrobe (how these Earth women justified having _this_ many clothes he would never understand), they were finally returning back to the Capsule Corps Compound.

_Finally._

There were few places on this god-forsaken planet that Vegeta hated more than that human-infested, teenage-filled, loud, obnoxious place called a "mall."

Vegeta hadn't even had time to turn off the bloody car before his daughter had hopped out in her excitement, carrying capsules and bags full of clothes into the house – smiling, skipping and humming to herself. No doubt off to find her mother for a fashion show. Vegeta scowled and hmphed at the idea. Why the hell couldn't either of his kids inherit more of his blood lust? But Vegeta just rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car.

As he crossed the short distance between his car and the door, an overwhelmingly bright light surrounded him and a portal opened up nearby.

"What the f-" was all he managed before being sucked into the bright hole in the fabric of the universe.

"Daddy?" Bulla called, opening the front door and looking outside. She quickly scanned the yard and the car, but saw no sign of her father. "I could have sworn…" She frowned slightly, then shrugged before heading back into the house. Whatever had happened, she was sure her father could handle it…

* * *

Goku was flying back to his home, Piccolo and Gohan trailing not far behind. He was mulling over the conversation he had just had with that mysterious purple-haired boy from the future. Trunks. It was mind-boggling enough to think that the boy was Vegeta's son. But Bulma's too? Go figure. If the boy hadn't looked so serious when he said it, Goku probably would've split his side laughing. But it was probably best not to dwell on it. And if there's one thing the Saiyan could easily do, it was put things out of his mind.

Instead he was intently focusing on the idea of fighting two super-strong and super-evil androids. Although the idea worried him somewhat, the promise of such a challenge excited him far more. _Better start training… Gotta get stronger…_ Goku thought with a seriousness he only reserved for food and fighting.

He had only briefly begun to think about the fact that Chichi probably wouldn't be happy that he'd be returning only to immediately take up his training again, and the fact that it would negatively affect his food supply, when a strange portal of blinding yellow light appeared directly in front of the three members of the Z Senshi. All three stopped dead in their tracks, Gohan gapping at the unearthly glow, Piccolo wondering if it was an impending attack, and Goku tilting his head to the side in confusion. The portal expanded, pulling Goku towards it. Before any of them could react, Goku was sucked into it and it closed promptly behind him.

* * *

Goten was having lots of fun, but then again, he was did when he sparred with Trunks. Whenever Goten got too rough with the other boys in his class, his mom would just yell at him, then get misty eyed and exclaim how he was "just like his father." But Trunks wasn't nearly as…. breakable as the other kids Goten played with. The two could go all out and not have to worry unless they broke something (be it a vase, a bone, or a poorly placed wall).

The World Martial Arts Tournament was in a couple days, and they had agreed to fight in the junior division. Trunks was confident that he would win, but Goten thought he stood a chance. Either way, he was really excited and knew it would be a TON of fun. Smiling that goofy Son smile, he pulled both hands to his side and began powering up his ki.

"KA…" he started, eagerly preparing his most powerful attack.

Trunks, slightly caught off guard, looked panicked for a fraction of a second, then smiled a very Vegeta-like smirk. _Two can play this game,_ he thought wickedly. "GALLIC…" he yelled, charging up his own, equally powerful attack.

Both attacks were almost fully charged and were seconds away from being fired when a strange portal opened up behind Goten. Goten was so surprised that he instantly powered down his Kamehameha. His surprise turned to absolute horror as he felt his body being pulled into the strange opening. He started screaming and flailing, but it did little good. Trunks ignored his friend's cries, instead taking advantage of… whatever it was that was freaking out Goten and fired his Gallic Gun.

After the smoke from the blast cleared, Trunks noticed Goten was nowhere to be seen. He looked around in confusion. Not seeing or sensing his best friend anywhere, Trunks' mind went blank for a second. "OH MY DENDE," he screamed after a moment. "I JUST BLASTED MY BEST FRIEND INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION!" He wasn't sure which was worse – knowing he had killed his friend… or realizing he'd have to tell his mom and Chichi as much. Even his dad wouldn't be able to protect him. Maybe he could run away to Namek…

* * *

Mirai Trunks was just about to get back into his time machine, back to travel back to his own time. The entire Z Senshi had come to bid him a heartfelt, though somewhat somber, farewell. Even his father was being… tolerable. Which was about as good as he could hope for. Trunks smiled, waving good-bye to his friends. Although he was glad to help restore peace to their time line, he couldn't help but feel a little sad, knowing he would never see any of them again.

The bittersweet moment was rudely interrupted by a sudden burst of energy. Above Trunks a portal had formed, starting as a pinprick but rapidly expanding to the size of a car. He vaguely recognized it – it looked somewhat like the portal he encountered whenever he time traveled. But the glow was slightly different, and it was somewhat alarming that it would spread so rapidly from nothing.

Instinctively, he backed away, but was almost immediately pulled in. Caught up in the strange gravitational pull, he began to struggle against it, but to no avail. As soon as he was completely absorbed, the portal vanished as quickly as it had appeared, leaving a very confused Z Senshi behind him.

* * *

Bulma was flipping through a magazine, stretched lazily on the large sectional in the living room. She had just finished repairing the Gravity Chamber – AGAIN – for a cranky Vegeta and was taking a well-earned break from her own work. Nothing beat relaxing in her air-conditioned mansion on a hot summer day.

_Kami,_ she thought as she skimmed through an article about micro-cellular degeneration, _Vegeta is such a pain in the ASS. Good thing he's cute or I might have to kick him out on his sorry Saiyan ass. See if the Prince of all Saiyans can fix his own damn machine._

Bulma flinched as a bright light appeared outside the window, casting the front yard in an eerie white glow. _What the hell…_ she thought, completely distracted from her magazine. She sprang off the sofa and rushed outside to see what was going on. Hopefully that Saiyan jackass hadn't blasted anything or she really would have to kick him out. She had barely stepped foot outside the door when the portal she hadn't even noticed consumed her screaming form.

Vegeta heard the screams and casually walked over to investigate. Damned if he was going to actually rush over as if he were _concerned_ for the wench. _Then why the fuck are you walking over there at all?_ he asked himself. _None of your fucking business_, he fumed back at the voice, ignoring the fact that he was indeed telling himself to shut up. Briefly perusing the front yard and living room, he could find no trace of the woman or whatever would have caused her screaming fit. Still annoyed that he had shown even _that_ much interest, he decided not to investigate further, and instead went back to the Gravity Chamber.

* * *

"Oh man, this is NOT good." Gohan sighed, completely unsure of what to do with the five figures before him. The five of them rubbed their eyes, looking around at the strange machinery around them, no doubt wondering where they were and what the hell had brought them there. He guessed he had about five seconds before one of them realized he was there and started asking him questions he wasn't quite sure he could answer.

5… 4… 3…

"Boy. Explain. _Now._"

Gohan sighed again. Vegeta never failed to disappoint. Oh well, five seconds had been a generous estimate anyway.

Vegeta was glowering at him, his arms crossed in that oh-too-familiar stance that Gohan was far too acquainted with. The other four, apparently deciding that Vegeta would know the right person to question, all turned to Gohan. He could tell that they wanted – or in some cases, _demanded_, an explanation – but he could tell a couple of them didn't recognize him. They must have seen something familiar about him, but they couldn't quite place him.

Vegeta's impatient stare didn't relax in the slightest. Gohan fidgeted slightly, feeling like a little kid back on Namek (which is how he usually felt when Vegeta gave him that look), and hit the small remote in his hands. It blinked weakly once or twice, but did nothing else. He held it up to his ear and shook it gently, hoping nothing inside had come loose when he had hit it. He did hear a faint rattle... He sighed yet again, throwing the useless remote over his shoulder, completely giving up on it.

_Bulla is going to kill me…_

_

* * *

_

**AN: **This is a re-posting of a fic I posted years back. I'm going through it and editing it. I rarely make attempts at humor, so bare with me. Constructive criticism always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Chapter 1 - Introductions**

As Gohan struggled to find the right words to describe the situation, a very confused Bulma, Goten, Goku, Mirai Trunks and Vegeta slowly took in their surroundings. They were in a white room with buzzing, whirling and blinking machines lining the walls. Wires were hanging down from the ceiling, making the room seem like some mad scientist's unfinished basement. Behind them was a large screen that covered most of the wall. In front of them and behind Gohan there was a large door, sealed tightly. Vegeta appraised it, wondering how much effort he'd have to expend to blast it open, and whether or not such a blast would injure any of the other occupants (though he would never admit he was concerned for their safety). Next to the door was a panel with various controls that even Bulma was at a loss to understand.

Finally regaining his wits, Vegeta walked over to Gohan, grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him a full foot off the ground. He put on his most menacing look (which was admittedly pretty menacing). "What is the meaning of this, brat?" he demanded.

Gohan put his arms up in defense, though the gesture meant nothing with his feet hanging limply. "Whoa! Calm down Vegeta!" Gohan said, unsure of how to react. Honestly, he knew this whole thing would eventually lead to him being on the receiving end of Vegeta's temper, but he had thought he'd make it past the five minute mark at least.

_Man, _that's_ Vegeta?_ Bulma thought, drooling over the older version of the Saiyan Prince. _I mean, I always thought he was cute, but NOW… he's totally HOT!_ She blushed when she realized she had mentally been undressing him.

_There's no way that's Vegeta,_ Goku thought. He inspected the odd-looking, familiar, short man with the unfamiliar haircut, then looked at the odd-looking, familiar, tall man being held by the collar. _His ki feels about the same, though much stronger. I guess… it could be Vegeta. But I _never_ thought Vegeta would cut his hair…_

Mirai started giggling, finding it very amusing to see his father in that odd outfit with the weird haircut. _What did Mom do to make Dad cut his hair and get new clothes? Would've LOVED to see THAT fight._

Goten merely cocked his head to the side, wondering what was going on. Why was Uncle Vegeta being so mean to his brother? Why was his hair so funny? Why was Trunks so tall? Why was there an older verison of him there? He didn't even bother wondering about Bulma's unusual hair style or clothes. Goten was used to her changing her appearance drastically.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and finally put Gohan back on the ground. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well?"

"Well what, Vegeta?"

"Where am I and what am I doing here?"

Gohan instinctively smiled his innocent Son smile and scratched his head, then immediately stopped when he remembered how much that always infuriated Vegeta. "Um well… funny you should ask that…" Vegeta growled, indicating that it was very much NOT funny. Gohan stopped smiling, coughed slightly, and then continued in a much more somber tone. "Well, honestly, most of you aren't supposed to be here."

Vegeta turned around, almost as if just now realizing he and Gohan weren't the only ones in the room. He had noticed them before, but hadn't really paid much attention to them. As he looked over the small crowd, he mentally took note of who was present. "Explain."

Gohan sweatdropped. This was going to be awkward… "Well, um… you see… Bulla asked me to bring you guys here… Actually, Vegeta, you're the only one that is actually _supposed_ to be here. I was supposed to bring you, Bulma, and Trunks here. Oh yeah, and my Dad, just in case. Bringing Goten was just an accident."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "But you did bring me, the woman, the brat, and Kakkarott here."

Gohan laughed nervously. "About that. . . Um, Vegeta, take a good look at them. . . Notice anything. . . Unusual. . . ?"

Vegeta turned around to again look at the four others behind him. He hadn't noticed anything out of place before, but then he had only taken a quick glance. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to Gohan with a quizzical look on his face. "I see what you mean."

Bulma, finally finding her voice, decided to ask a few questions of her own. "Okay guys, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" She then pointed to Goten and Gohan. "Who ARE you two?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. _Leave it to her to make a scene_, he thought, forgetting that he had had Gohan by the collar just a minute ago. "This is Gohan," he said, pointing to the man next to him. He then pointed to the runt in the corner. "And that is Goten."

Goten, upon hearing his name, finally came into action. He ran to Goku and hid behind his feet, peeking around to see if he was actually hidden. "Hey!" Goku yelled in surprise, nearly falling over.

"Oh wow," Bulma said, ignoring Goten. "You're Gohan?" She walked over to Gohan to get a better look. After a few moments of studying Gohan's nervous features, she smiled and said, "Yep, you're definitely Gohan."

"What did I just tell you, Woman?" Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

"Well then, Gohan, are you going to explain to us why we're here?" Bulma said politely, ignoring Vegeta.

"Um, well. . . You see. . . Bulla. . . She asked me to bring you here. . . You, Vegeta, Trunks. . . and my dad."

"Who's Bulla? And who's Trunks?" Bulma asked, totally confused.

Vegeta was annoyed by how Gohan was explaining things. At this rate it would take forever and he'd NEVER get back to his training. He'd already wasted enough time at that infernal mall. He stepped forward, cleared his throat loudly to get Bulma's attention. "Bulla is MY daughter. Trunks is YOUR brat."

Mirai Trunks fell over both from hearing his father's explanation and from the realization that he had a sister. Goku and Goten were confused. _Hey, Trunks didn't say anything about having a sister…_ the two thought in unison.

_Okay, this is WEIRD… First I'm sucked into this weird place where there's some random adult Gohan and this weird – albeit hot – future Vegeta. And now I find out Vegeta has some random daughter in the future. Wild…_

"VEGETA!" Gohan yelled, shocked and mortified.

"What?" Was he actually completely clueless or did he enjoy making things difficult? Probably the latter.

Gohan sighed. It was hopeless. How Bulla ever roped him into this… "Nevermind…" Gohan cleared his throat, about to resume his explanation, only to have Vegeta beat him to it.

"That," he said, pointing to Goku, "is Kakkarott, as you know. Based on his energy level, I'd say he hasn't even faced the androids yet. That," he pointed to Mirai, "is Trunks, the boy from the future. Based on _his_ energy level, he was probably heading back to his own timeline to defeat the androids there." He pointed back to Goten, who was still trying to hide behind Goku's legs. "That is Goten, Kakkarott's younger brat." Goten ducked back out of sight.

_Does he ever shut up?_ Gohan thought. _With that crummy explanation, I'll have even more to explain…_

"Wait a minute…" Bulma said, looking at Mirai Trunks. "You said Trunks is my son, ne? And you _just_ said that the boy from the future, him, he's Trunks." Vegeta nodded, confirming what was so obvious to him. Bulma raised an eyebrow. "And Trunks is part Saiyan?" Vegeta nodded again, starting to become annoyed, but humored her with a level of patience reserved for only three people in the entire universe. Bulma sighed, then said, "I don't even want to know."

Vegeta smirked wickedly at that. _I'm sure you WOULD, actually._

"Gohan, why are we here?" It was Mirai, speaking up for the first time.

Gohan smiled, glad at that Trunks didn't inherit his parents' rude behavior. "Well, as I was saying, Bulla asked me to come." Then he added quickly, before he could change his mind, "And so did Goten."

Goten looked up at hearing his name being called. Goku and Goten had already been in the middle of a conversation.

"Goten?" Vegeta hissed suspiciously. "Why would they _both_ want you to speak with me, the woman and the boy?"

Gohan sweatdropped and tried to smile. How the hell did Bulla rope him into this? "Um… well…"

Mirai stepped forward, trying to spare Gohan from whatever bad news he was about to deliver. "Gohan?"

"Yeah Trunks?" he asked, eager to avoid answering Vegeta's question for as long as possible.

"Yeah, Trunks?" Gohan said, eager to avoid answering Vegeta's question.

"Uh… what exactly happened? I mean, you were supposed to bring the other me here, ne? And my mom from the same time as you brought… Vegeta, ne?" Trunks didn't feel comfortable calling Vegeta "Dad" or "Father." Neither of them had ever gotten used to it back when they were fighting the androids, and this version of Vegeta looked noticeably different from the one he'd spent all his time with. Now it would seem a little more awkward. I mean, some guy from another timeline that looks like your son calling you dad? It was kinda weird.

"Yeah. And I was supposed to bring Dad here from the same time."

"Well, you did get it pretty messed up if you brought _us_." Trunks paused. "Wait, why would you want Goku here, too?" Whatever little "family meeting" was being orchestrated, it didn't make sense to involve Goku in it.

_So much for saving me…_ Gohan thought bitterly. _Well, I'm trapped in that corner again… Geez, how did I let them talk me into this? Stupid pity… SIGH I may have spared THEM from Vegeta's wrath, but what about ME? How can Dad restrain Vegeta like he was SUPPOSED to if he hasn't even fought Cell yet? Well, best to just ease into it…_

"Well, it's a… it's a long story, really…" Gohan said as he began to explain the situation…


	3. Chapter 2: The Movie

**Chapter 2 - The Movie**

"So, how should I explain this?" Gohan thought out loud. While Vegeta had explained the basic details of _who_ everyone was, it really didn't help them understand _why_ everyone was there. "Oh yeah!" he said suddenly, snapping his fingers and running to the panel by the door. He pushed a few buttons and the screen behind the group came to life.

"What is this?" Vegeta asked suspiciously. He didn't want to watch a movie – he _despised_ movies – and it just seemed like Gohan was stalling.

"Um… well…"

"You better not be wasting my time, boy."

Gohan rolled his eyes. He was married and had a daughter in her twenties. When was Vegeta going to stop calling him "boy"? "It's what Bulla gave to me, to explain everything to all of you." As he pushed play, he mumbled, "You'll probably listen to her more than me anyway."

The screen hummed to life and slowly a girl came into focus, brow furrowed in concentration as she adjusted the camera settings. Finally, the picture cleared up completely and the audio turned on. The girl smiled at her success.

Most of the group froze.

_She looks just like me,_ Bulma thought.

_She looks just like Mom,_ Mirai thought.

_Hey, she looks like Bulma!_ Goten and Goku thought, their heads tipped to the side in curiosity.

_Hmph._ Vegeta. Of course.

_Please don't let Vegeta kill me… Please don't let Vegeta kill me… Please don't let Vegeta kill me… C'mon, Dende you owe me one!_ Gohan prayed silently.

Their initial shock wore off quickly and they studied the girl. She had green hair that must have recently been up in a decorative bun, but was now starting to come undone. Strands had escaped and were either sticking up at odd angles or were pressed down on her forehead. Her eyes were blue – the same color as Trunks' eyes, about a half-shade darker than Bulma's. She was wearing a white dress – a wedding dress, Bulma noticed, a detail which went over the heads of all the males present – that might have once made the girl look stunning. If it weren't for the fact that it was slightly singed, torn and faded. Overall she looked like she'd done a fun-run through a burning building, but she smiled nonetheless.

She waved at the camera, almost grinning now. "Hi Mom! Hi Trunks! Hi Daddy! Oh, and hi Goku!" she said cheerfully. Her light nature contrasted drastically with the disarray of her appearance. "I'm hoping everything worked out all right getting you here, ne, Gohan?"

"If only," Gohan muttered. His scowl would've made the Saiyan Prince proud.

In the background, the group could see a long buffet table. They hadn't really given it much thought to it before, but now their attention was brought to it by Goku. He had walked on screen, looking around nervously. Once he decided no one was paying attention to him, he started pigging out. Vegeta was somewhat disgusted, thinking that the other Saiyan obviously had no tact. This clearly was not the time to be stuffing his face with pigs in a blanket.

"Welcome to my wedding," Bulla said, not quite so cheerful anymore, gesturing to the scene behind her. "It's a disaster, if you can't tell," this time pointing to her ruined dress. She raised an eyebrow. "And I bet you can guess who caused this mess… coughcoughDaddycoughcough."

Vegeta growled slightly. "Of course I would ruin it. No baka human deserves to marry my daughter." It was barely above a whisper, but Bulma heard it.

_So this is Bulla…? Vegeta's mysterious daughter...?_

Somewhere off screen, the unmistakable light of a ki blast lit the room. Seconds later, the blast met with the buffet table. After the light faded and the smoke cleared, they could see Goku in the ruins of the table and buffet, covered in food and looking somewhat dismayed. A few more seconds passed, and a black-haired man ran past, followed closely by a very mad Trunks and a furious Vegeta. Goku ignored the trio and continued to eat from his newly found seat on the ground, although all that remained was some burned mush.

"You can probably hear Daddy trying to beat the crap out of my husband or blast him into the next dimension or something." She paused, finger coming up to her chin as she thought about the scene unfolding around her. "Well… I guess I should've told you guys earlier…" she conceded. "Me and Goten…" she couldn't finish the sentence. But she didn't need to. "PLEASE, Daddy, don't hurt him! I didn't take you from the past to tell you this just so you could kill my mate before we even get a chance together!"

In the background, more ki-blasts could be heard/seen, and the black-haired man ran past again, this time in the opposite direction, followed by a now flying Trunks and Vegeta. Vegeta still looked furious, but Trunks seemed almost amused, as if he enjoyed his friend's distress and his father's reaction.

"I should have the right to choose my mate, shouldn't I?" Bulla asked, totally oblivious to the antics of the Saiyans behind her. "And not have my wedding ruined by my own family! _Honestly,_ it's _ridiculous_. Grow up!" She rolled her eyes. Then suddenly she was wagging her finger angrily at the camera, "And Trunks, don't you dare go on about how Goten is your best friend and shouldn't marry your little sister! Cuz guess what? This is almost exactly what you did when you married Marron – ahem, one of MY best friends. And I don't exactly remember being consulted on that one."

The trio ran past again, this time the black-haired man looked more frantic. The other two had gained some ground on him and were now powered up to Super Saiyan.

"I realize that it's too late to do anything in my time, so I took this precaution. Before the wedding, I built this machine and asked Gohan to go into the past and get you four and tell you what is going to happen. This way, you guys can adjust to the idea of me and Goten – cuz trust me, nothing, NOTHING, is gonna change this." Her stern expression reminded the group of Bulma and maybe even a little of Chichi. The men reflexively winced. "Oh," she added almost as an afterthought, "Don't hurt Gohan. He owed me a favor." She winked before waving again. "Hope you're having fun, Gohan."

Gohan rolled his eyes.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" and "GALLIC GUN!" could be heard in the background. Bulla groaned, obviously annoyed. She closed her eyes and held the bridge of her nose in frustration, something which immediately reminded Bulma of Vegeta. An explosion erupted from somewhere to her left. When the smoke cleared, half the building seemed to be missing.

"At least that wasn't at full power," Bulla muttered, more to herself than to her audience. She turned back to the camera. "Mom, could you… uh… restrain Daddy? When you guys get back to your own time? Please? It would mean a lot to me. And Goku, could you help?" The sweetness lining her voice did seem hard to resist. She paused, then smiled widely. "I knew you guys would!"

Suddenly, the black-haired man appeared next to Bulla, totally panicked. If Bulla's wedding dress looked bad, it was nothing in comparison to his tux. He scooped her up into his arms. "Bye!" she said, waving to the camera and smiling as the man ran off with her. Seconds later, Vegeta and Trunks ran past, yelling. Seconds after that, a woman that looked like a older version of Bulma and a blond woman ran past, carrying frying pans and yelling at their husbands to stop and clean-up the mess they had made.

The screen went black as the recording ended.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks to those of you who have taken the time to read and review. There are a couple chapters left. They should be posted within the next few days.


	4. Chapter 3: Time to Go Back

**Chapter 3 - Time to Go Back**

There was complete silence in the room for quite some time while people tried to digest what they'd just learned. Vegeta was fuming – that much Gohan could tell. But luckily, at the moment anyway, Vegeta was too upset to move. Gohan worried if the man had gone into shock or was having an aneurysm.

Goten was quite confused by the movie. The boy wasn't really old enough to fully understand it, and he was working with his limited Son intelligence. He couldn't figure out how Trunks could have a sister, or how Trunks was _only_ Bulma's son, especially since he knew – or at least he thought he knew – that Vegeta was Trunks' dad. He was pretty sure he'd heard him call Trunks "son" once or twice. And why did Mr. Vegeta have that weird hair cut and those funny clothes on? He was sure that it was funny, but he could tell Vegeta was already upset, so he thought maybe he could laugh about it later. And who was that big kid who looked like Trunks? He didn't seem to act a whole lot like Trunks… And what did the movie have to do with him? He wasn't even in it!

Goku, needless to say, was just as confused, though his confusion wasn't as specific as Goten's. Not to mention that seeing all that food in the movie had made him really hungry…

Mirai just stood back and watched. The looks on their faces were amusing, but he was mostly concerned with his father. Once he finally snapped out of it… Well, this room was way too small for any of them to make it out without getting blasted.

Bulma was just as confused. Actually, it was more shock than anything else that kept her silent. The blue-haired genius was very slowly putting things together. _Now… Trunks is _my_ son, and he's the boy from the future and he's a Saiyan… And Vegeta has a daughter, who looks just like me… And Gohan was supposed to bring that girl's parents and brother and Goku here… So that means… _ "OH MY GOD! I MARRIED VEGETA!"

Although wincing from her shriek – she had no idea how much that hurt his sensitive Saiyan years – Trunks put a comforting hand on Bulma's shoulder. "Calm down Mom." She didn't seem to respond, her mouth was hanging open and she was staring wide eyed at Vegeta's back. Trunks sighed and turned back to Gohan. He happened to understand the whole situation since he wasn't really distracted by the news of the wedding (I mean, did it really even effect him?). And he realized the problems that the others hadn't even had time to consider yet.

He left his mother's side – she was starting to shake – and side-stepped Goku to get to Gohan. "Gohan… What are you going to do now? I mean, you can't just return us to our own times… Not if we're all from different ones." _And how are you going to do it if Dad blows this thing up?_

Gohan nodded, and was about to reply when there was a loud BANG. When the smoke cleared, the group could see a small crater where Goten had been standing two seconds ago. Goten was hovering a couple feet in the air, looking at the spot on the ground. "Gee, Uncle Vegeta, you could've hit me!" he said, finally looking up at the older Saiyan.

Vegeta snarled – he had always _hated_ being called that. Why the hell would he want Kakkarott's children thinking of him as family? "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT, BRAT?" and then he lunged. Goten narrowly dodged Vegeta's fist, which only managed to infuriate him even more.

A chase began around the small room, Vegeta charging at Goten faster than most of them could follow, Goten waiting until the last microsecond to dash out of the way. One or two of Vegeta's missed punches left craters in the floor.

The ridiculous thing was that Goten seemed to be having fun. "Can't catch me!" he yelled, bouncing off the walls, at most only a few feet from Vegeta's grasp at any given time.

"ARGH, QUIET BOY!" Vegeta boomed, finally powering up to Super Saiyan. The fact that this little runt was so easily able to dodge him annoyed him to no end.

"VEGETA!" Gohan yelled, grabbing his little brother from the air and walking over to Goku. "WERE YOU NOT LISTENING TO BULLA! She'd KILL me if anything happens to Goten! Then my mother will wish me back so that SHE can kill me! I really don't need that, Vegeta!" He thrust the squirming boy over to their father. "Take care of him, okay?"

Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms in front of him. That pose always meant trouble. "I have the right to prevent my daughter from marrying that baka or anyone else for that matter."

Gohan thought about how to best approach this. Threatening bruit force was useless – they both knew Vegeta could snap him like a twig if he tried. But Gohan knew Vegeta's weaknesses and right now, he was totally willing to exploit them. So he smiled an evil grin that shocked most of the people in the room. "Go ahead and kill him, Vegeta. I won't stop you." Vegeta was surprised to by this, but prepared to do just that. He wasn't going to worry about why the boy was giving him that look. "BUT," Gohan added as Vegeta took a step forward, "I suggest you think about the consequences first."

"What?" Vegeta asked. Consequences? Like how good it would feel squashing the little bug who had annoyed him the past three decades? The satisfaction he'd feel knowing he wouldn't have to be _related_ to Kakkarott? The rest of the group seemed surprised too, but Mirai smirked, seeing where this was going.

"Well, Vegeta, there's Bulma. You know what she'll do to you once she finds out – and she _will_ find out. She _always_ finds out when you fuck up. I don't even need to mention the gravity room, food, or that horrible couch you'll have to sleep on for the rest of your life. And Bulma's a smart woman. I'm sure she'll figure out a hell of a lot more ways to make your life miserable." Some of the fight left Vegeta's eyes. Was that fear Gohan saw?

"And of course, there's my dad. The one over there might not be stronger than you, but the one in your time is. And he wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you killed his son." No one in the room really believed this part, and Vegeta was about to object when Gohan continued. "And of course, Vegeta, there's Bulla."

"What about her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. _She_ was the reason he was doing this in the first place.

"You think Bulma has a bad temper? C'mon, you know how bad Bulla can be. Remember when she was three and sabotaged the gravity room when you refused to take her to the park? And when she was seven and cut your hair because you wouldn't let her have a sleepover?" Vegeta winced. He'd have never cut his beautiful hair in the first place if he wasn't trying to fix Bulla's little temper tantrum. "Vegeta, she's already dating Goten in your time. Once she finds out what you've done…" He didn't have to say it, Vegeta knew. His gravity room and hair would be only the first of the casualties.

Vegeta sighed, his shoulders slumped in defeat, and somewhat annoyed at not being able to kill the brat that would marry his daughter. "How long?" he asked.

"Until the wedding? Five years."

He sighed again. _It'll be hard not to kill that brat if I have to wait five whole years, knowing what he's going to do…_

Gohan smiled, but his victory was interrupted by Mirai. "Um, Gohan? What about the… the Trunks in your timeline? He seemed just as upset as Vegeta did… And he's not here, so what are you going to do about him?"

Gohan shrugged. "I don't think it'll be a problem. I mean, I think the only reason you… er… _he_ over-reacted like that is because of Vegeta. If Vegeta doesn't do anything stupid, then Trunks won't either."

Vegeta walked over to Bulma, who was sitting on the floor with an unreadable expression on her face. She was holding her knees and shaking slightly back and forth. _Does she EVER not overreact?_ he thought with annoyance (affection). "Up, Woman," he snapped.

That did the trick. Her eyes flew up to him, all thoughts of the future suddenly gone and only her perpetual annoyance with the Saiyan Prince on her mind. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, ASSHOLE!"

Everyone else in the room winced at the high-pitched scream. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Wait!" Bulma cried. He turned back to her, and she motioned for him to sit down next to her. He was aware that everyone was watching him, and he didn't want to give in to her so easily… But being temporarily stronger than Goku assured his superiority, even if he yielded to his mate, so he swallowed his pride and sat down.

"So… Bulla is… my daughter… ?"

"Hmph."

"So… we get married?"

Vegeta nodded slightly.

"Do you regret it?"

He didn't reply. They'd had this conversation enough times over the years and he didn't feel like hashing it out with an audience present. Instead, he stood up then picked her up. She was surprised by the firmness of his body, the muscles that encircled her, but also the gentleness of how he held her, making sure that he didn't hurt her. She could _totally_ get used to this.

Vegeta carried her towards Gohan. "Get us back to our times," he snapped.

"Right..." Gohan said, annoyed at being ordered around. _Been on this planet how many years and never learned the word "please"? Ass. _

_Some things never change,_ Mirai thought, sighing.

"Just let me talk to Goten, real quick," Gohan said, taking his brother from Goku. He placed the boy on the floor and kneeled next to him. "Do you understand what's happened?"

Goten shook his head.

"Well… maybe that's a good thing for now. But you'll probably remember that you did come here and a little bit of what you saw…" Then he winked at his younger brother. "You can explain why Vegeta and Trunks don't do anything stupid when you get married. But only explain it to the girl from the movie, okay?"

Goten nodded. "Okay, Gohan, I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

If this were seven year old Trunks standing in front of him, there's no way he'd believe the kid. But Gohan knew his brother was too good-natured to lie about a promise. "Okay then," Gohan said, getting up and walking over to the control panel. He input a quick command. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys soon…"

* * *

**AN: **As epic as I could've made Bulma's freakout, I felt that it would probably distract too much from the rest of the story. Two more chapters.


	5. Chapter 4: The Return

**Chapter 4 - The Return**

… And nothing happened.

Gohan input the command again. Still nothing.

"Oh right, I forgot… the machine's broken," Gohan said. Everyone else in the room fell over.

"Well then, FIX IT!" Vegeta shouted, being the first one to get up again.

Gohan put his hands up defensively. "Hey, c'mon Vegeta! I'ts no big deal… I mean, I can fix it, if you give me a minute…" _Sure… it was just built by your genius daughter and she didn't get a chance to work out all the kinks… But whatever, no problem, I'll fix it. Yeah. Right._ Instead he said, "But, well…"

"WELL WHAT!"

"Um… It might take longer to drop you guys off in your own times… The way the machine was _supposed_ to work is that when I send you back, you all automatically go back to your timeline – you know, the _same_ timeline. But now, I have to manually take each back to your own times." _After I figure out how to fix the damn thing…_

Gohan opened up the control panel and started fiddling with the wires, following the blue prints Bulla had left him "in case of an emergency." Although he was annoyed with her, he was at least glad she'd been thoughtful enough to leave them.

"Need any help?" Bulma asked, stepping forward and hovering over his shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe I can help. I happen to know a bit about time machines…" said Trunks as he started rummaging through the blueprints.

Gohan laughed uneasily. _Great, more timeline contamination... _"Um guys, no offense, but I need my space. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

When neither of them immediately backed off, Vegeta took it upon himself to yell, "LEAVE THE BRAT ALONE!"

Bulma was indignant at being treated like this, even if it really was typical Vegeta behavior. "Hmph!" she pouted and walked away. Trunks just nodded his understanding and left the other demi-Saiyan alone. Goten and Goku were oblivious to all of this, busy playing "red hands" in the corner. Goku didn't even seem to be phased by the fact that his seven-year-old son from the future was destroying him at the child's game.

"That should do it," Gohan said after what seemed like hours. In reality, it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes, but it was tense and a little awkward in the room. He stood up, wiped the grime from his hands after putting the panel back on, and turned to the crowd. "So… who's going back first?"

"I think gotten should probably go back first," Mirai whispered, pointing to Vegeta. Vegeta was eyeing the boy with a dangerous look. "My father might try to blast him if we wait too long."

Gohan nodded. He input the new command…

* * *

A small, circular machine appeared just outside of the gravity chamber. Trunks had been in the middle of looking for Goten, tears about to fall from his eyes as he worried about his best friend (and his own health and well-being), but he now looked up at the odd machine. He wasn't too worried – it had the Capsule Corps logo on the side. A door opened and out flew Goten.

"Hiya Trunks!" the boy called out before landing.

Chibi Trunks looked up at the small crowd that was near the door of the machine. They all looked sort of familiar, but just different enough that he couldn't be sure. "Hey, who are those people?"

"Oh, that's just a grown-up Trunks, my dad, your dad, Gohan and your mom," Goten said casually, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

The door closed and the machine disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Ooookay…" Trunks said, unsure of what to do or how else to respond to that. Goten didn't give the other boy a chance to ask any more questions – he powered up to Super Saiyan and attacked his friend.

As the two recommenced their earlier battle, the earlier events of the day slipped their minds.

* * *

"Where's my dad?" a young Gohan asked, looking around in the air. Piccolo was doing the same. Gohan's confusion hadn't given way to panic yet, but Piccolo was deeply concerned.

"I don't know, Gohan-" He was interrupted by a bright light that appeared directly in front of them. A small machine was now in front of the two. The door opened, and out flew a smiling Goku.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.

"What the-" Piccolo said as he recognized the beings in the machine. _That's the boy from the future! And Bulma! And that's… is that actually Vegeta? He looks ridiculous with that haircut but with that scowl on his face it couldn't be anyone else. And that's… GOHAN!_ The Namek did a double-take, looking back and forth between his young protégé and the obviously older version of the same boy.

The man in the room just nodded an acknowledgement to Piccolo, the beginnings of a smile on his lips.

"Bye guys!" Goku said as he waved to the group. "Good luck with the whole Bulla-Goten thing! If I remember, I'll make sure to keep Vegeta from killing anyone!" Inside the machine, Piccolo could see Gohan smack himself in the face and Vegeta roll his eyes, most likely because Goku had said something he shouldn't have. The door immediately closed and the machine vanished.

"Would you care to explain that, Goku?" Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest. While he might not be worried anymore, he was still very curious.

"Huh? Oh, that. Well, I'd love to, but I'm starving!" His stomach growled as he remembered the buffet table from the video. "Let's head back home and grab some food! I'm sure Chichi will have dinner ready by now!" And of course, by the time Goku had finished eating, he had forgotten what had taken place.

* * *

Vegeta was about to resume his training in the Gravity Chamber when he felt a large ki – several, in fact – appear outside of the chamber. He quickly ran out of the machine, just in time to see Bulma step out of an odd, white, circular ship-like… thing. The pod had disappeared before Vegeta had reached it (most likely because the older Vegeta would have been far too upset at the prospect of seeing his beautiful long hair again).

"What the hell was that!" he demanded more than asked.

"Oh, nothing," Bulma said, smiling. _If Vegeta is going to turn out so hot in the future…_ "Hey Vegeta…" she called him back before he could turn away.

And thus the night Trunks was conceived began.

* * *

The Z Senshi were confused. I mean, it's not every day that a boy from the future disappeared before he even steps into his time machine. Then again, it wasn't really the _entire_ Z Senshi that was confused. Bulma seemed to know what was going on and was the only one who didn't appear worried. Well, that's not to say that Vegeta was worrying. It's just that he didn't know what was going on.

A couple of minutes later, the same bright light that had taken Mirai Trunks reappeared. A small ship was visible above his time machine. As the door opened, Mirai flew out, waving to two beings in the machine.

"Good luck!" he called. "And give my regards to Bulla!" One of the figures waved back, while the other just scowled. Vegeta couldn't get a good look at either of them, but he thought he saw Bulma wink at the scowling figure in the machine. Her wink was answered by a barely audible "hmph" from the machine. _What the hell?_ thought Vegeta as he watched the door close. The machine disappeared in another flash of blinding light.

Mirai noticed the startled looks of the Z Senshi – as well as the curious looks of Gohan and Piccolo. He did his best to mimic the innocent Son smile he'd learned from his mentor, but to no avail. "What?" he asked, shrugging, as Bulma walked towards him, carrying baby him.

"Don't worry about them," she said, giving a quick hug to Mirai. "I promise I'll tell Bulla you said hello. I doubt your father would."

Mirai just grinned. "Thanks Mom."

Vegeta heard this exchange, but was just as puzzled by it as by Bulma's wink. He didn't even have time to ask the boy what was going on before the time machine flew into the air and vanished.

* * *

Gohan input another command and the machine rattled slightly as it went to its second to last stop. "Okay Vegeta," he said as he opened the door. "This is your time."

Vegeta nodded. He had insisted on being the last to return to his time, as if his presence alone could prevent any more problems. He was about to fly out when Gohan put his hand on his shoulder. "You're not going to uh… kill my brother or anything are you."

He seemed to actually consider it before answering. "I won't _kill_ the boy." Gohan visibly relaxed at that. "Doesn't mean I won't beat the crap out of him," Vegeta added as he flew out.

_Wellllll… that's a start. _Gohan rolled his eyes and prepared to return to his own time.

The machine disappeared seconds after Vegeta had left it. In front of Capsule Corps was Bulla, looking confused. "What was that about?"

"You'll find out on your wedding day, I imagine," was Vegeta's only reply. He was about to go to the Gravity Room to train when he remembered something from years ago. He turned back to his daughter. "Oh yes, and your brother sends his regards."

Before Bulla could question her father about his strange behavior, he was already training, imagining how satisfying it would be to beat the snout out of Kakkarott's younger brat.


	6. Chapter 5: The Wedding

**Chapter 5 - The Wedding**

"I'm really nervous about this…" Bulla said, squeezing Goten's hands tightly.

"Don't worry. Nothing is gonna happen. I promise."

Bulla hmphed in exasperation. "How can you be so calm about this?"

It was their wedding day. Actually, they were at the reception, on the opposite side of the dance hall from their family. The whole wedding had been a secret from Vegeta and Trunks. Everyone else – the women especially – had been instrumental in both helping to plan it and keep it secret from the media and Bulla's male relations. Bulma and Marron particularly had don an exceptional job in distracting their somewhat volatile husbands – exactly _how_, Bulla tried not to think about. But even though they hadn't said anything or acted oddly, she had the odd feeling that somehow they knew. Or at least, she was sure her father did.

"Woman, why didn't you tell me the wedding as today?"

"Because, Vegeta, I saw what you did at their _last_ wedding. I'm not going to let you ruin our little girl's big day _again._"

"I don't intend to blast anything." _Yet, _he admitted to himself. While what he said was strictly true, he couldn't promise anything if the brat pissed him off. But he wasn't going to say anything to his wife. Personally, he liked having his eardrums intact.

Bulma just rolled her eyes. "Somehow, that's not at all comforting." She looked up in time to see Bulla and Goten heading their way. "Be nice," she whispered to Vegeta. He just growled slightly.

"Hi… uh, hi Daddy," Bulla said, going pink and obviously worrid.

"Hiya, Vegeta!" Goten said in his usual cheerful tone. He even went so far as to slap the older Saiyan on the back. Bulla looked absolutely flabbergasted. _Does he not realize how _serious_ this is?_

"Hmph."

Bulla was distracted from her now husband's bold greeting. While he wasn't exactly being friendly, he wasn't overly angry. "Um… You're not… mad at me… are you?"

"About what?"

"About the wedding…" She was really worried now. He was _too_ calm. Vegeta shouting she was used to. His calm acceptance? Completely disconcerting.

"You mean my only daughter marrying Kakkarott's second brat?"

"Yeah… heh heh… that…" Her chuckle was absolutely humorless.

"Of course I'm mad."

"Vegeta!" Bulma hissed, shoving him hard. He didn't seem to notice. "Don't listen to him, honey. He's happy for you, really."

"Like hell I am," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Both women ignored him. "Well, in that case… I love you two." She hugged her mother and smiled weakly at her father. "Really. Thank you. And I'll…. seeyouafterthehoneymoon." And with that, she ran off, dragging a grinning Goten behind her.

Vegeta snorted and started reconsidering killing – or at least injuring – Goten. But all his evil plans were interrupted as Bulma dragged him onto the dance floor.

"C'mon, Vegeta, this is my favorite song!"

Bulla released Goten's hand but continued moving through the crowd. She turned back quickly to make sure her father wasn't following them, but after a couple steps she bumped into someone and was knocked flat on her ass. Goten carefully helped her up. He'd already gotten yelled at for ruffling her dress.

"Sorry," Bulla muttered and dusted herself off. But the apologetic look on her face dissolved when she noticed who she had run into. "Oh, hi Trunks…" she laughed nervously. She was almost as worried about Trunks' reaction as she was about her father's. But then she noticed what he was wearing. "TRUNKS!" she yelled. "What the hell! This is a _wedding!_"

Trunks didn't know how to react. This was what he always wore. It may not be appropriate for a black tie event, but he didn't own a suit. And since this was probably the only time he'd actually be wearing it, he hadn't seen the point in buying one. Luckily for him, Goten saved him from having to reply. "Hey Trunks! Long time no see!"

"Long time no see?" Bulla repeated. _Goten just saw him yesterday… They had dinner together after the rehearsal…_

"Yeah, I guess it's been quite a while in your time, ne?"

Goten nodded, grinning. "Yeah. About… let's see… 25 years ago? Give or take, anyway. Man, I wasn't expecting you."

"Didn't really think you would be. But I told my mom about everything and she said I should come. Oh, and of course," he held up the camera in his hands, "she wanted me to take a couple pictures of you guys. The ship only has room for one, you know."

"Okay, you guys are freaking me out," Bulla said, totally confused. "I mean… what are you guys talking about? 25 years? You guys went to the game yesterday, remember? You met up at your favorite restaurant, too. And Trunks, _why the hell are you wearing that? _ Aside from being COMPLETELY inappropriate, I've never even seen you in those clothes before." Though they were oddly familiar. Maybe she'd seen them on tv or something?

Trunks just shrugged. "That's probably because you've never met me."

Bulla raised an eyebrow, looking from Goten to Trunks and back. "Would one of you care to explain?" Goten laughed, and slowly scanned the crowd. Finding who he was looking for, he pointed and turned her attention to the figure about 50 yards away. "But… but…" she now looked from the Trunks in front of her… to the almost identical Trunks dancing with Marron. "Okay, I definitely need an explanation. NOW."

Trunks laughed slightly. She reminded him of his mom in a weird sort of way. "I'm Trunks. From the timeline where the androids actually killed everybody." He extended his hand. After staring at it for a moment, she took it.

"But… how did you know to come?"

He shrugged. "I think Goten had better explain it. I only came to take a couple pictures and say hi. I managed to get quite a few of everybody so far. I can't stay long, though. Now that the Trunks here is… well… older than me, it's just weird. It might get confusing if someone realizes I'm not your brother."

"Yeah, just a little," Goten said sarcastically.

Mirai quickly took a couple pictures of the happy couple and said his farewell. Bulla gave him an awkward hug. It _was_ weird – she was older than her older brother.

"Goten?" she asked when Mirai had left.

"Yeah, B-chan?"

"Are you going to explain that?"

"Yep."

"And why my dad isn't going crazy about this?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"After the honeymoon."

Everyone was seeing off the happy couple. Apparently, they were going on some sort of "honeymoon." Vegeta and Goku had absolutely no idea what this meant – Vegeta had only heard it when Bulla had mentioned it to him earlier. He assumed it was some sort of asinine Earth tradition that he was just as happy not knowing about. But then he caught the rude gestures Uub and Pan were making and heard Krillin's sarcastic remarks about the "intense Saiyan sparring" that they would probably be engaging in.

_Honeymoon…. Wait…_ And then the pieces clicked into place for Vegeta. "GOTEN! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Goten smiled evilly, scooping his bride into his arms and putting his fingers to forehead. Vegeta's fist hit nothing but air. The couple was already miles away.

_Glad I made Dad teach me that…_

* * *

**AN:** Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed my probably only attempt at a humor fic ever. Thanks for reading!


End file.
